Twin Chaos
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: Almost a romance, with Trunks/OC, but NOT a Mary-Sue. Trunks coming out of a portal seems like a fangirl's dream - Until something unexpected and unwelcome follows him through...
1. Part 1 - Chapters 1-3

Okay, this is part one of my fic, Twin Chaos. Not chapter one, part one. ^^; See, I started this fic a few months ago and felt like uploading the chapters in groups for the first two parts, since my chapters a short. In the future, though, I will probably be uploading by chapter. So um, here's chapters 1-3.  
  
Disclaimer - I do NOT own Trunks. If I did, this fic would not have been started I'd be a little... preoccupied. ^_~  
  
I don't own the androids, either. I do, however, own the main character, Yohko. C-chan doesn't really BELONG to anyone, she's just my best friend. ^_^  
  
Anyone, to make this clear, this is NOT a Mary-Sue. Trunks doesn't fall in love at first sight with Yohko. She falls in love at first sight, but what do you expect from a fangirl?  
  
I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
Twin Chaos  
  
By - Yohko  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Portal...  
  
In the sky...  
  
Why?  
  
Shaking my head, I opened my eyes. Where had that come from? Interesting things happen when I let my mind wander. A portal? I decided to go for a walk. Getting out of bed, I dressed and exited quietly.  
  
Breathing in the warm summer air, my eye was caught by something.  
  
A portal. In the sky. A swirling, rainbow void.  
  
A gasped when a figure came out of it. It dropped- no, floated- to the ground. Taking a few glances around, I made sure there was no one else around before running over to the person that had come out of the portal.  
  
Getting closer, I froze. "Oh.... Kami..."  
  
Standing in front of me was a boy. He looked about 16 or 17, and I automatically recognized him. How could I not? Black tank tops and pants, jeans jacket, soft lavender hair, piercing blue eyes, and a sword. It was Trunks.  
  
Before I could speak, he collapsed. It was then I noticed he was hurt, badly. His clothes were torn; there were cuts and bruises all over his body.  
  
"Oh, Kami... oh, Kami-sama..." I rushed over. "Hey! Hey!" Kneeling, I brushed purple strands of hair out of his eyes. "Wake up..." I whispered. Sighing, I looked back up at the sky, gazing at the portal in wonder. What... was I going to do?  
  
I was shaken from my thoughts by a moan. He was awake! Knowing I would probably frighten him if I displayed I knew who he was, I spoke carefully. "Hey... who are you? Can you answer me?"  
  
"Tr-...Trunks..." he struggled to speak.  
  
"Don't worry... Trunks." I now faced my next problem. I was pretty sure he was too heavy for me to carry, and I didn't think he was going to be able to walk. "Do you.... Do you think you can stand?" I asked. I got no response. Great, he was unconscious. Now what? Sighing, I leaned over and put my arms around him, attempting to lift the young saiya-jin.  
  
"Ugh..." I grunted. He was heavy. Left with no other choice, I dragged him inside and lay him on the couch, thanking the gods my parents were away for the weekend.  
  
But what was I going to do now? I needed to bandage him up, but... to do so I had to take off his clothes. Feeling a blush creeping across my face, I shook all the hentai thoughts out of my head.  
  
Well, I could at least take off his tank top, jacket, and sheathed sword. I didn't think he'd appreciate a strange girl taking off his pants while he lay unconscious and helpless. This decision made, I got right to it. Once he was cleaned and bandaged, I went off to clean myself up.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sweet Kami..." this is so unbelievable. I sat on a wooden chair in the kitchen, waiting for the water on the stove to boil. "I wonder... what happened to him?" My gaze drifted to the living room, where the lavender-haired saiya-jin rested. In a few moments I got up, poured the water, and carried the two mugs into the next room. "Oh... are you awake?" As I entered, he blinked his eyes open. He pulled himself to a sitting position, and I sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah... I am... where am I?"  
  
"You're at my house. My name is Yohko. Trunks... please relax." I told him, seeing how tense he was. "You're safe. But what happened to you?"  
  
Silently, he leaned against my shoulder, and then began to speak. "Androids..."  
  
Aha! Just as I had thought!  
  
Trunks went on to explain how they were destroying everything in his world. "They get joy out of others' pain... their favorite thing to do is hunt me down, and I don't stand a chance against those monsters." As he spoke, images of Trunks being beaten up by the androids danced in my mind. "That's how I found the portal. They had just found me again, and it was... the only way out. I guess they didn't dare follow me.  
  
"Oh, Kami..." Fire blazed in my eyes. "I'd like to... I'd like to make them suffer... for being like that. How could they... I mean, even to you..." I spoke before I could stop myself, and blushed.  
  
I put one of my arms around him, letting him relax, and trying to ignore the thoughts of millions of angered Trunks fans that would be out to kill me for just that one action. A few moments later, he was fast asleep again, leaning against me. I got up and gently laid him back down.  
  
"Sleep well..."  
  
Should I tell someone? C-chan would freak... I chuckled, imagining my friend's reaction. I probably SHOULD tell someone. I don't think I can handle this alone... Leaving a note for Trunks, I went outside, hopped onto my bike, and rode to C-chan's.  
  
"C-chan! C-chan! C-chan~~~!!!!"  
  
"Yohko...? What is it?"  
  
"You have to come to my house right now!!"  
  
"Why...?" She blinked.  
  
"I'll explain in a second. Get your bike!"  
  
As we got on our bikes, I began my explanation. "Alright, C-chan, you have to promise not to freak. This is a VERY delicate situation. It's about Trunks..."  
  
"Oooh! You got the History of Trunks DVD?!"  
  
"No, C-chan. This is much bigger than that."  
  
She looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Well... Trunks is now in our world."  
  
"Yeah, very funny. What is it REALLY?"  
  
"C-chan... it's true. If you don't believe me, look up." Arriving at my house, I gestured at the sky.  
  
"What... what is it?"  
  
"C-chan... it's a portal. To another world."  
  
"Oh... sweet Kami..." She whispered.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"NOW do you believe me?" I asked C-chan.  
  
She nodded, numbly. "Wait... what's that?" She pointed.  
  
I looked. "Someone... is coming through... two someones..."  
  
"Androids!" She gasped.  
  
My eyes glazed over. "Juunanagou..."  
  
"Yohko! This is NOT the time! Do you know what this means!?"  
  
I cleared my head, and the realization sunk in. "Kami-sama... yes..." We stared at each other in horror.  
  
"Yohko...? What's going on?"  
  
Remember, pretend you don't know who he is! I whispered fiercely to C-chan.  
  
She spoke. "Um... we just saw two people come through that portal."  
  
Horror flashed across his face. "What? What did they... look like?!"  
  
"Well, one was a cute boy with long-ish black hair, and the other was a pretty blonde girl."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"What is it?" C-chan asked.  
  
"Those were... the Androids."  
  
"But... they looked like normal people!" I gawked.  
  
"Uh... what are Androids?"  
  
"They're robots, from my world, created by an evil man named Dr. Gero. They're... monsters. That's the only way to describe them."  
"This is really bad... They've pretty much destroyed his world. And they'll do the same to ours..."  
  
C-chan gasped. "Oh no..."  
  
"Which way were they heading?" Trunks asked urgently.  
  
"Um... over in that direction." I pointed. ".... Trunks?" I looked back at him, as energy flared up around him. "Trunks, no! You can't take on the Androids! Especially in this condition! Stop!" I yanked on his wrist just as he jumped into the air.  
  
"No... I have to... have to stop them..." his hair flashed gold.  
  
"You can't! You're hurt! At least wait until you're better!" I pleaded.  
  
"A-...alright."  
  
"Uh... I don't think that's an option..." C-chan spoke up fearfully.  
  
I turned, and gasped.  
  
"Ah, there you are," came 17's icy voice.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "They must have sensed my energy when I went super-saiya-jin..." He clenched his fists and glared at the two.  
  
`You gave us such trouble..." 18 smiled maliciously. "It was hard to find you. But you let yourself be known... how nice of you."  
  
"D-don't... hurt him..." I said, weakly. C-chan was frozen in terror.  
  
"Oh, and we're supposed to listen to you?" 17 was obviously enjoying this.  
  
I grew braver. "Yeah! Leave him alone!"  
  
"Well, well..." 18 looked back at Trunks, eyes glinting coldly. "I see you've made friends here."  
  
"Don't... touch... them..." Trunks growled, the warmth leaving his eyes. In a flash, he transformed, hair flying up and glowing golden, his blue eyes green and cold.  
  
With a scream of rage, he dove at the androids and threw a punch at 18. She dodged it easily and hit him with a punch of her own. So fast that he seemed to be teleporting, 17 appeared and aimed a kick; Trunks slammed into the ground, hard.  
  
C-chan and I just stood, watching in horror.  
  
Trunks struggled to his feet once more, and sent an energy blast at 17. Smirking, he vanished and reappeared behind the saiya-jin. Another hit sent him back to the ground. His hair went back to lavender, and he lay still.  
  
Android 18 walked over to him, slowly. She was about to attack, when 17 stopped her. "18, no. You'd be destroying weeks worth of fun, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right." The blonde kicked the motionless saiya-jin in the side, smiling as he cried out in pain, and flew off with her twin.  
  
After a few moments, I found my voice and broke the silence.  
  
"Trunks!!!!!!" C-chan and I rushed over.  
  
"Trunks..." C-chan said, tearfully.  
  
I shook him. "Are you... awake?" Silence. He was unconscious.  
  
Without a word, my friend and I carried him back into the house and lay him on the couch.  
  
Hm.. that was a little dramatic, wasn't it? ^^;;; Well, I wrote it at night, what do you expect? I get so emotional... 


	2. Part 2 - Chapter 4 and 5

Uhm, chapters 4 and 5. Same disclaimer.  
  
Pillow destroying fun. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oooh, I hate them I hate them I hate them!" I exclaimed angrily, destroying a poor defenseless couch pillow.  
  
"I think everyone who has met them, hates them." C-chan remarked. "Though... I think most of the people they've met are dead, anyway."  
"Yeah... I guess we're lucky, but I still hate them." I glanced back at Trunks, lying on the couch unconscious, and went back to pummeling my pillow, picturing the smirks on those Androids' faces.  
  
"Yohko! He's waking up!"  
"Oh, thank goodness! Trunks, hey..." Rushing over, I looked down at the half-saiya-jin. "Thank goodness..." I repeated.  
  
"N-nani...?" As I gazed into his eyes, he spoke, and looked at me strangely.  
  
"Huh? What is it, Trunks?"  
  
"Yohko... you... you..."  
  
C-chan blinked. "What about her?"  
  
"Yohko, you're a saiya-jin!"  
  
"WHAT!?" In my shock, I forgot to ask him what a saiya-jin was. "But... how is that possible?!"  
  
He shook his head. "I... I don't know. But I can tell you are... it's in your eyes."  
  
"Wait... but if I am, how come I haven't shown any signs of it?"  
  
"Maybe your power's just... hidden. Like Gohan's was."  
  
Finally, sense pushed into my head. "Who's Gohan? Wait, what IS a saiya-jin, anyway?"  
  
"A saiya-jin is a race of people. They're amazing fighters... but wait, how IS it possible?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. Are you saying I'm not human?"  
  
"Well, you're not a normal earthling. I, myself, am half-saiya-jin."  
  
"Is that how--? Before, when you were fighting... you transformed, or something."  
  
"I became a super-saiya-jin. It's sort of a transformation; I'm basically stronger when I'm a super-saiya-jin. It's something that's first triggered when you get very angry, but you can control it after that. I first became one when Gohan was killed by the Androids..."  
  
"Oh yeah, who IS Gohan?" asked C-chan.  
  
Trunks looked downcast. "He was... my best friend. He was also the first half-saiya-jin."  
  
"Ohh..." C-chan was quiet.  
  
"So, um," breaking the silence, I spoke up. "Do you think I could become a super-saiya-jin?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"That would be so awesome! I would get those Androids!" I punched my pillow again.  
  
C-chan was ecstatic. "That WOULD be sooo awesome!"  
  
I giggled. "They'll be sorry they ever messed with Yohko Kiyoto!" And, I added to myself, they'll be sorry for ever beating up my favorite bishounen right in front of me!  
  
"Alright, we'll start training." Trunks winced and lay back on the couch.  
  
"Right after you feel better." I finished for him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Alright, first things first. You need to learn how to fly."  
"Fly...?"  
  
"Yeah. Like this."  
"Woah! How'd you do that?!"  
  
"Well... that's what I'm going to teach you."  
  
"Coool!"  
  
The three of us stood in my backyard. Well, to be truthful, only I was standing. Trunks was flying and C-chan, having run around the woods for a few minutes, was now sitting in the grass.  
  
The half-saiya-jin in front of me looked thoughtful. "Now... how would I teach you how to fly? Hm... I think, first, you need to learn how to use a ki blast... that will help you learn how to fly."  
"Ki...?"  
"Like this." He held out his hand, palm facing out at a large rock on the ground. In a moment, he shot out the bright energy blast. The rock exploded.  
  
"YOW!" What the hell was that!?"  
  
"That was energy. Pure energy."  
  
"Woah... You mean I'll get to do that?! Sweet!"  
  
"Okay, the first thing I need to tell you is this: concentrate. That's one of the most important things to controlling energy."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And then... um... this is harder than I thought... alright..."  
  
While he thought of how to teach me, I thought back to an episode I'd once seen of the dub, where Gohan was teaching Videl to fly.  
  
You feel that pull in your stomach? Just bring it out. Concentrate. I held my hands a few inches apart, palms facing each other, concentrating. In a few moments, a ball of energy was floating between my hands.  
  
"Oh, cool!!" C-chan exclaimed, looking at the energy.  
  
"Woah... how did you figure it out?" Trunks asked me.  
  
I let out my breath and the energy vanished. "I dunno... instinct, I guess. So now... I just have to learn how to use it."  
  
Over time, I was able to control the energy. I could shoot ki blasts. Then finally... it was time to learn how to fly.  
  
"Wai wai! I'm floating I'm floating! Waaaaah!" *THUD* "Ouch... I pulled myself to feet. "Oh yeah... that's that concentrate thing again, ne?" I sweatdropped.  
  
"Ohhh, yes." Trunks chuckled.  
  
In a few days, I was really getting somewhere. "Wow! I'm so high up!" I squealed, happily, floating a few feet higher than a tree in the yard. "This is awe--- AAAH!" I screamed, my concentration broken because I was an idiot, and plummeted towards the ground. "YAAAAH!"  
  
Inches above the ground, I stopped. No, I was caught. "Are you okay?" Trunks asked me.  
"Fine... thank you..." My heart pounding, I gazed into his eyes. Silence...  
  
"Look out below!!"  
  
"Wa--ITAI!" We crashed to the ground as C-chan fell on top of us. "C-chan... what!?" I sputtered.  
  
"What?"  
"Where you flying?!"  
  
"Yeah. You think I've been sitting here doing NOTHING the past few days?"  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Well anyway, I'm ready for lunch. How about you guys?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
I could finally fly...  
  
And this is it for now! (Yes, I'm a slow writer. 9.9;;;) Stay tuned, I'm almost finished with chapter 6! 


	3. Chapter 6(Yay! It's normal now!)

Chapter 6  
  
"What? Where do you think they are?" It'd been a few weeks since Trunks and come to our world, and yet the Androids had not attacked yet.  
  
C-chan shrugged. "I dunno… I wish I knew why they're laying low…"  
  
"Well, I just hope they lay low longer. I'm nowhere near strong enough to take them on… I'm not a super-saiya-jin yet…"  
  
"But still… you're getting pretty good."  
  
I blushed. "Thanks, C-chan. But still…"  
  
  
  
"Hey, you almost hit me that time!" Trunks grinned at me.  
  
I gulped, trying to keep my concentration. I was good enough to fly easily, now, and fight while flying, but I couldn't keep my concentration very well when he flashed me that gorgeous smile. Hastily, I focused and dodged a punch. Quickly, I threw a punch of my own… and it landed. For half a second I was absolutely delighted at my success, but then gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry Trunks!!"  
  
"I'm fine, Yohko! Come on, keep training!"  
  
"Oops, okay!"  
  
"YAAAH!!" I screamed, my eyes blazing. Dead… Trunks was killed by the androids… C-chan, too… and my parents…  
  
My hair flashed gold, then flickered, until going back to it's normal chocolate brown state. So close… so… close… I fell to the ground, panting.  
  
"That was great! You're almost there!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
I blushed. "Tomorrow… tomorrow I'll become a super-saiya-jin…"  
  
I screamed, imagining the world as I knew it being destroyed. All my loved ones being killed… and then it happened. My hair flashed gold, spiking up, and stayed that way. My eyes lost their fire, and I knew they had gone to that cold, teal color. A great calm took over my body, as the energy surged around me, cracking the earth.  
  
I had done it. "YES~!!!!" I screamed, ecstatic. I flew around in circles, in sheer joy. Then, I stopped, landed, and went back to normal. And that very moment, C-chan tackled me to the ground.  
  
"Good job, Yohko!!" She squealed, happily.  
  
I giggled. "Arigatou!" C-chan then got off me, and I stood again. "Alright, let's keep going! I wanna get STRONGER!" I turned to Trunks, but he was staring at me oddly. "What…? What is it?"  
  
"All that energy… where did it come from?"  
  
"Nani…?"  
  
"Normally, when someone first becomes a super-saiya-jin, they're exhausted from the effort off controlling all that energy. You're… jumping up and down, hyper as ever."  
  
I blinked. Then blinked again. "…. Odd."  
  
"Anyway, regardless of how you're feeling, I think you should get some rest."  
  
I decided not to argue. "Alright."  
  
"Hah! Yah!"  
  
Trunks barely managed to dodge my punches. "Wonderful! You're getting really good!" He smiled (Oi!!) and I felt a light pink blush on my cheeks.  
  
"Holy shit!!" I suddenly heard C-chan scream.  
  
"Nani!? C-chan what is it!?" I exclaimed. I glanced in the direction of my friend, and past her – towards the city. Clouds of smoke were billowing up; I could hear loud explosions and screams. My breath caught in my throat, I heard Trunks gasp in shock and horror.  
  
The androids were attacking.  
  
A.N. Well, this chapter took forever. ^^;; I um, accidentally ignored this fic for a couple weeks.  
  
Don't ya LOVE cliffhangers? Especially when I don't expect to touch this fic again for another month or so? *sweatdrop* Gomen, I started a SSBM fic and I'm caught up in it.  
  
Though, I have to say I like this story better. ^^;; 


End file.
